The success of computationally and data intensive biological research depends upon the ability of researchers to effectively share and distribute their data, techniques and procedures across widely distributed sites and encompassing a variety of disciplines. Over the past decade, we developed well-organized and highly collaborative approaches to perform and manage the analysis of neuroinaaging studies, and extended those approaches to include imaging and non-imaging biological data. We focus on the information infrastructure required to support computational biology studies between cross-disciplinary groups at multiple institutions. This Core provides the information infrastructure to integrate the mathematical approaches and algorithms, other techniques and procedures developed in Core in order to address driving biological problems. This Core also provides inforrnatics research and development expertise to support the invention of new approaches, computing techniques, software toolkits, and applications as needed throughout the Center for Computational Biology. This Core provides training and education to teach researchers how to use the specialized tools and resources required for computational biology research. Lastly, this Core provides technical support to assist local and remote users to use the resources and resolve problems.